You Belong With Me
by CaribeanPirate10
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Aerith Gainsborough is the girl-next-door, being friend of Zack Fair  her neighbor  and loving him at the same time while he has a girlfriend that makes Aerith's life not so pleasing.
1. Wicked Witch of the West

**Authors Note: Hello! Welcome to this fan-fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you haven't red anything by me is because I've been procrastinating and experiencing a lack of inspiration. Also, I'm big fan of FFVII, specially of Aerith and Zack. ALL the stories I've red about them are sad and it's as if I were reading cut scenes from the game... I don't want anyone to be offended (and I apologize if you feel that way). So, I decided to make this one, I believe it's pretty different from all I have red. Now what I can only say is that I hope you like this one :)**

* * *

><p>"Aerith! It's time to go to school!" I head mom said softly in my ear. I moaned in protest with y eyes still shut, I wasn't able to open them. I sighted and sat on my bed looking at the clock… 8:00… Can't I just get five more minutes? Well, I guess no…<p>

The very few things that brighten up my morning were the flowers by my window and the guy next-door… Zack Fair, he's so handsome… his eyes, so pretty! But his girlfriend is a witch… I don't like her.

* * *

><p>I got dressed into my jeans and a white shirt wearing my favorite sneakers, ah! so comfy! Braided my pony tail, brushed my bangs and curled my hair locks with my fingers. Took my backpack and rushed downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Good morning mom!"

"Good morning darling" she answered looking away from the newspaper. "There's Berry-Nut muffins, cereal, fruit… you need to have a good breakfast" Mom always worried that I eat well because lately I've been skipping meals, no I'm not afraid of food, I just stay late doing homework or studying and I either forget to eat or simply not hungry.

"Thanks mom" I answered as I took a bowl to filled it with some fruit, poured some hot water into a cup for my tea and nibbled a muffin. when I finished I went back to my room and washed my teeth; I felt lucky that Zack's window and mine were next to each other and that he was there. Probably the only time of the day that I'll have him for myself.

I took a large piece of paper and wrote "Good Morning!" I had a smile on my face, he smiled too and wrote back the same and "Meet you in the corner?" I nodded and wrote "yes".

* * *

><p>"Bye mom, see you later" I gave her a goodbye kiss, she hugged me and did the same.<p>

"Have a nice day darling"

"You too mom" I gave her a smile and rushed to meet Zack. The morning was nice, it wasn't hot or cold, just fine, perfect weather for the flowers.

I felt somebody patted my shoulder, I turned around and saw Zack next to me.

"Hi" we started to walk.

"Hey"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I just wish I had five more minutes" he joked. He didn't look fine, his look was quite upset.

"You don't look so good, has something happened?" I asked quite worried and with and edge of curiosity.

"Well, Cissnei and I argued… I don't know what to do…" Zack stoped walking, he was hurt indeed. Cissnei resembled an Ice Queen as well as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"If you don't mind me telling you something…" he shook his head. "Tell her the way you feel.." I was breaking inside. How could Cissnei treat him this way? He wasn't happy and barely smiled, he just offered a weak one. I wonder, where's my old Zack? The energetic-puppy-like Zack? The Wicked Witch of the West kept him prisoner in a crystal cell without any scape. I must rescue him.

I heard a honk, I looked at it's direction and saw Cissnei on her red BMW convertible with the hood down.

"Zack! I'll give you a ride!" she cried.

"I'm fine" Zack answered and begun to walk again. Cissnei started to move slowly in her car.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday's" she finally said. It was as if Zack heard his favorite song, waved at me and climbed into Cissnei's convertible. She gave me a satisfaction glare and accelerated. I continued to walk.

* * *

><p>On school, I walked towards my locker. Tseng's locker was next to mine, he was on his last year as well as Reno and Rude. They were pretty cool.<p>

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied dryly. Yeah Cissnei had ruined my beautiful morning. Tseng was quite surprised by my response.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Wicked Witch of the West" was enough to say. He nodded. I closed my locker and sighted. "Let's go" we began to walk to our homerooms. "See ya at lunch" he said. I nodded.

Cloud and Tifa were already there. I took a seat next to her. She could feel my gloominess.

"WWW?" she aked.

"Yep. Why does she have to make my life miserable?" I complained.

"She's jealous that you get along with Zack" Cloud, behind Tifa's seat, joined the chat.

"I AM jealous of her, and don't make her life miserable" I replied.

"I don't' have much to say then" he surrendered.

The room began to fill up. Cissnei and Zack showed up. I exchanged looks with Tifa. We did nothing at that first hour, it was free so I used that time to talk with Cloud and Tifa.

"I can't imagine next year without Tseng and the others…" I tried to avoid WWW and Zack for a while.

"Yeah, Reno it's hilarious. I'm going to miss him." Cloud said.

"I know!" Tifa cried, I believe she remembered every single event of Reno's. We sighted. The bell rang and everybody ran out to their next class.

I walked by myself to History, I felt it was very long even if it wasn't that long… the next class, Grammar was with Cloud and passed in a blur… now I had Mathematics, again by myself.

* * *

><p>Lunch!<p>

I was in line with my tray. Reno was next to me. "Hey! How's been your day? Tseng told me you weren't so good" Reno had a penchant for gossip, that made him even funny.

I sighted and answered "Yep, the morning wasn't exactly nice but, until now I can't complain" I said as I took a salad and a bottle of water. Reno looked concerned by my selection.

"Jus' that?" he kind of freaked out. In contrast he had french fries, a hotdog, coke and chocolate pudding. I nodded.

"I don't' have much appetite"

"Or someone vanished it?" he curiously asked, but I could detect a edge of seriousness in his voice. He payed his food and so I did.

"Let's just say I'm not hungry" now I was getting quite annoyed. We walked to the table were Tseng and Rude were.

"That's fine with me" I sighted. Oh Reno, you are so going to pay.

"Somebody took Aerith's appetite away" Reno announced as he sat on the chair across Rude. I glared at him and sat in front of Tseng.

"Is it what I'm thinking?" Tseng asked, followed by a bite of his pasta. I nodded and took a sip of my water.

"Cloud and Tifa made up for it, so don't worry" I attacked the salad with the fork, forced it into my mouth, and munched. Cloud and Tifa approached us with their trays and sat down, Tifa next to me and Cloud opposite Tifa.

"C'mon! Cheer up! At least in grammar we had a cool assignment" Cloud sort of broke the ice, it was weird since he was the least person you'll expect to start something up. Tifa had definitely changed that of him, but still he was quite serious… sometimes.

I looked at Zack's table, he was with Cissnei, Luxiere and Kunsel. I kind of wonder why Cloud sits with us instead of being with Zack, they are pretty good friends…

"Aerith?" I looked back.

"Huh?" Tifa was talking to me, or at least trying. The guys didn't' pay much attention to us, they were on their own business.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall with me" she looked excited.

Now that I think about it, this might be helpful "Y-yea, sure, why not?" I replied. "Besides, I'm looking forward to buy a new dress, since the gardening already destroyed one" Tifa giggled and I smiled. I felt that the guys had some interest in our chat. We caught them in the act.

"You guys wanna come too?" Tifa offered. This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah, I'm curious to see why you girls love shopping so much" he said purely honest about his wondering. Tseng was interested too, that was weird.

"Okay then, how about going to the mall after class?" Tifa asked.

"That's fine with me" I mocked Reno's earlier phrase. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was glaring but slightly joking. They all agreed.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and we left; I made my way to Biology, in this class (as well as Literature) I was with Genesis Rhapsodos and Tseng, this class was mixed because of the subjects they got to chose… I didn't felt the class being too long or boring. But curiosity invade me when I though were he spent his lunch time since I've never really seen him in the cafeteria; the bell rang once again and headed to Health walking alongside Tseng.<p>

"Interesting, right?" he spoke about class.

"Yeah, who'd wonder what such as small organism would do…" Bacterias and Virus, quite an interesting topic. "You have this class too?" I pointed out the class room.

"Yes, was kind of obligatory"

"I see"" I took a seat next to Tifa, who was on the row next to the window a seat before the middle. Tseng took a seat behind me. Genesis… across me. Tifa and I exchanged looks.

I kind of automatically turned my attention to the door since Miss Valentine wasn't there yet. Zack and Cissnei entered the room, he looked much happier. I bet Tifa saw my disbelieved face. I felt the need to lock myself in my bedroom and cry until I fell asleep…

Somehow I felt a drop roll down mu cheek. Tifa handed me a kleenex. Tseng didn't seem to notice, but surprisingly Genesis did; I tried not to focus on Zack sitting at the ther side of the room, so I moved my body slightly to Tifa's way.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask, that wasn't Tifa… I noticed it was Genesis.

"I guess…" I lied.

"Aerith?" Tifa looked concerned. Cloud was almost late, but lucky to have a seat across Tifa.

"Sorry. All this is wrong. How can I let this affect me?" I said, with no more tears.

"Aww, it's okay dear" she tried to contort me. I gave her a weak smile. I sat correctly and wrote a mini letter, ripped the page and shove it over Genesis' desk, he noticed the paper and read it, he turned around.

"No problem" I believe a smile showed across his lips...

A substitute teacher showed up and gave us some copies that Miss Valentine had left, he didn't say why she was absent.

I worked on my paper, that really made me forget the earlier scene. Five minutes before the class ended the teacher announced.

"Miss Valentine told me that she wants these papers done for wednesday, so it's homework" then the bell rang, I cleared my desk, took my stuff and walked to my locker.

"Are you ready?" Tseng asked quite eager to go. He definitely didn't notice what happened in Health, anyway, I didn't want him to worry.

"Yep" I placed the books in the top shelf, took two notebooks and shove them into my bag. I slammed shut the locker.


	2. Scattered Pages

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Thanks to everybody that read the last chapter, I honestly thought that nobody was going to; I'd like to give a special thanks to sunshinemeg82 for her review :D**

**If you like it please review, if you hate it, review too. I want to know what you have to say and opinions are very important.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was much better. I felt good and didn't feel like I needed five more minutes.<p>

Going to the mall with Tifa was really fun, well the guys joined us but their company didn't last past the video game store, which made Tifa and I have _girl talks_ and a nice time.

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

At the third _BEEP! _I turned off the alarm clock. I sat on my bed and stared at my flowers. I looked at the window that faced Zack's bedroom, but the blinds were still shut, well, mine.

Mom entered the room, slowly I believe she hadn't notice me sitting on the bed.

"Good morning honey!" she said. I stood up to approach her and give her a hug, she kissed my cheek.

"Good morning mom" I letted go and paced towards the wardrobe.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked as she sledded the blinds across my desk, where my flowers were, to let some light in.

"I'll have some cereal" I replied and she left. I sighted and opened the wardrobe's door.

Hmmm… should I wear one of the dresses I bought yesterday? Or wait for a special occasion? I think I'll wear a dress. I smiled.

I chose the white spaghetti-strap dress with blue and flower details, under it I wore a thicker-strap pink tank-top, also wearing the matching the white-heeled sandals with pink straps.

I made my hair as usual, took my book bag, shoved a book inside it and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Mom looked up at me, proud as if her attempts of making me wear dresses and look a bit more feminine were working.<p>

"You look really nice Aerith" she said warmly.

"Thank you" I answered quite shy. I took a bowl from the top cabinets, a spoon and added some honey-covered loops and milk.

I saw mom writing something on her notebook, she always did when something important was about to happen.

"What is it?" I asked pointing out the notebook with my eyebrows as I introduced a big amount of loops into my mouth.

"There's going to be a flower expo in Nibelheim, I thought it would be good for the shop" she said, focusing again in her notes.

"When are you leaving?" I was curios.

"If things go as I think… today, but if no I'll be leaving by friday." I nodded and finished my breakfast.

"So, you'll close the shop or leave me in charge?" I want the second option!

"You'll stay and take care of the shop" she said confidently, yep mommy trusted me.

"Hooray!" I smiled and she giggled. I placed the bowl in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth.

I still had the blinds shut on the other window, the one facing Zack's bedroom.

"I'm leaving!" I announced as I took my bag and placed it on my shoulder.

"Have a nice day! Oh, wait! Are you carrying your cellphone with you?"

"Er" I started to look on my bag. Bingo!

"Yep, I have it. Why did you ask?"

"Just in case I leave and to give you some directions" I hugged and kissed her goodbye. She hugged me tightly.

"Bye mom"

"Good bye Aerith, take care" she waved and I left, heading to school.

* * *

><p>I looked at the time on my cell phone, I still had some left, so went to the church. I really love this place.<p>

Many always asked how could I grew flowers in such place, I guess I just had a good hand.

I still had some water left from the other day, so I watered the flowers and looked at them. I sighted and said out-loud "You are like a miracle for the people here". I made my way to school.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway and spotted Tifa with her books in hand, she was wearing some of the clothes she bought yesterday. Tifa looked amazing!<p>

"Hi"

"Hi! You look so good!" I felt my cheeks getting a bit warm.

"So do you!" I compliment her. "I'll go get my books"

"Okay, I'll save you a seat!" she cried as she walked on the opposite direction, heading to our Homeroom; I was opening my locker taking some books and a binder. I was carrying much more stuff than yesterday, so I managed to close the door of the locker and turn around slowly so I wouldn't hit anyone, but it didn't work. All my books and the papers inside the binder flew away and scattered all over the floor, and I think I _really _collided with somebody…

"I'm sorry" I apologized not really looking at the person straight in the eye from the embarrassment. I was bushing dark pink… I opened my bag and placed the empty binder inside it while I took the bunch of papers and shove them inside, not really minding if they were folding or had a shoe mark.

"It's fine, don't worry" Okay, I'm sure it was a boy, a better reason to not look up. He handed me some of the books. "There" he handed me the last bunch of papers.

"Thanks" I managed to say from the embarrassment. Alright, now or never, I had to look at him wether I wanted or not. He offered me a hand to stand up.

"Hi Aerith" Zack said, his eyes looked into mine and smiled. Yeah, I bumped into him, this made my day….

"Hi Zack. I'm sorry, I was trying-" he didn't allowed me to finish.

"It's fine don't worry. I need to repay you somehow, I stepped on your papers and books" I blushed and he sounded like he did want to repay me. But there was nothing to repay!

"Oh don't be silly! It was an accident" I saw some disappointment in his face. Now the bell rang. "Sorry, I have to leave." and I ran off to class.

* * *

><p>I rushed to my seat next to Tifa. I felt lucky that the teacher wasn't there yet.<p>

"What took you so long!" Tifa complained. I took several breaths before speaking.

"I bumped into Zack. All my notes an books ended on the floor…" I saw he entered the room with Cloud keeping a conversation while taking their seats.

"Are you okay? Do you want some water?" Tifa offered. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I just ran all the way here" I feel like I was going to faint.

* * *

><p>Our teacher entered the room. Free class, well most of the time it was free except when we got announcements or anything of that nature. The bell rang and made my way to Literature<p>

There I took a seat by the window and took out the binder and fixed my papers.

Mr. Hewley entered the room followed by Genesis and Tseng. Class started in five minutes so I still had some time to finish fixing the binder.

"Hi" Tseng said approaching my desk, and sitting in front of me. Genesis sat to desks away from Tseng, practically in the middle.

"Hi" I replied, getting the attention back to the binder.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally collided with Zack and everything scattered around the hallway" I continued.

"Were you carrying many books?" Mr. Hewley showed some interest in our conversation, Tseng and I looked into his direction.

"Y-yes, this binder as well" I answered his question. He giggled and brushed his bang off his face; Mr. Hewley was a tall muscled man, black hair always slicked back, and soft-tanned skin.

Mr. Hewley turned his attention towards the door, to see if there was anybody else getting inside.

I kept in organizing the papers "A-Aerith?" Tseng called out.

"Hm?" I looked up at him wondering what he was going to say.

"You look different" he said softly. His black eyes were very shiny, as well as his hair pulled back in a pony tail.

Genesis attention focused on Tseng instead of his book "She's wearing a dress" Tseng looked at him and replied.

"Genesis, I know that" Tseng ignored him and changed his position, now he faced the board.

"Not quite" I said; a bewildered look showed across their face. I sighted. "Genesis, you are right, I am wearing a dress and Tseng is also right, I look different because I reflect my mood" they exchanged looks and focused their attention on the board. I'm entirely sure their cheek had a rose tint.

Mr. Hewley began to write something on the board. I putted away the binder and took out one of the notebooks from my bag instead as well as a pen.

"Okay" he said trying to captivate the student's attention. "Here, I wrote the points of the project, due next week" some groans filled the room. He continued. "You will read a book; any book of your choice, but with more than fifty pages. From that book you chose, you will elaborate an essay of how can something fictitious can relate to reality and vice-versa. Finally, why you chose it." he concluded.

It sounded quite interesting. Hmmm… Which book should I read? I guess I'll need to think carefully.

"If you aren't sure of what to read. You are more than welcome to copy the list I'll write down." seemed like Mr. Hewley read my thoughts.

Useful or not I wrote everything from the board.

* * *

><p>The bell rang once again and I left to Mathematics before Tseng gathered his stuff; Mathematics was quite easy, we only did some exercises as reinforcement.<p>

Another time, the bell rang. I walked to Ethics; there were some people I recognized from previous classes.

* * *

><p>I walked to my locker and placed all the books on the upper shel and shoved the history book on my bag.<p>

"Wow! you're eating again!" Reno said as I walked towards the table with my tray, I could only giggle at him, ha I wonder if Tseng infected him the habit of checking on me…

I sat across Tseng. He munched some fries and a coke, also chocolate pudding. I began to eat my pasta.

"So… how are you?" Tseng asked, starting a conversation.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I took a sip of my iced tea.

"Good…" he took a sip of the coke.

"Finally!" Tifa approached the table and dumped her tray next to me. "That line was the longest I've ever made!" she complained as she sat dawn and munched her salad.

"Where's Cloud?" Reno wondered.

"He's with Zack" Tifa answered. Then she remembered something.

"Guess what?" she asked me. I shrugged. "the Wicked Witch of the West is absent today! So you don't have to worry." That was the most beautiful music I could hear.

"I also have something" I said as I finished to drink my tea. "My mom is going off to a flower expo in Nibelheim. So that means, I have the house and the shop to myself" I said excited. Tifa game me mini claps congratulating.

"That means we can party in your house?" Reno asked with a mischievous smile. Tseng, Tifa and I glared at him. That was enough for him to get it.

"No, but you can help me in the shop" I said playfully.

"Thanks, but I'm busy" I giggled at his response.

* * *

><p>School ended and I headed home. It felt amazing not having much homework but a book report and a few exercises.<p>

"I'm home!" I announced. I saw some suitcases next to the staircase.

"Hello darling!" mom came out of the kitchen, it smelled really nice. "I prepared you something before I leave"

"Are you leaving today?"

"Yes. In about an hour" I nodded.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine, almost no homework." I smiled. We walked to the kitchen, I took a glass off the cabinet and poured some water on it. As I drank it mom said:

"You'll be in charge of the shop, and please, take care of yourself" her voice was honest and serious.

"Don't worry mom, I will."

"Will you come with me to the airport?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>As she checked-in her luggage I started to feel a little sad for not having her around in a week…<p>

"Okay, let's go" she sounded enthusiastic, I gave her a smile. Mom hugged me and so did I, she kissed the top of my head.

"I love you mom" her eyes looked watery, but got fixed in seconds.

"I love you too my sweet girl" she hugged me again and walked towards the gate.

I didn't carry any Gil with me right now… How I'm I supposed to get back home if it's too far? I sighted. I began to walk through the exit.

* * *

><p>I heard a honk and looked back, it was Zack on Mustang . He rolled down the window. "Hi"<p>

"Hi"

"Where are you going?" he spoke loud due to the noise from the street.

"My house"

"You aren't going to the church?" he asked astonished. I shook my head.

"I have some homework and I'm tired."

"Get in I'll take you"

"Are you sure?" he nodded. I got into his car on the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Thanks" I said as he drove off.

"I said I needed to repay you somehow" he smiled. I haven't seen his smile in ages. He looked so beautiful. There was a short silence

"Where were you coming from?"

"The airport" I answered shortly.

"Wow, that's far" he pointed out. I nodded. "Thanks for the advise you game me yesterday. That was very kind" I felt my cheeks getting a bit red.

"No problem" I said softly.

Zack sighted and said "I'm tired of her drama, she gets upset over the thing I say, but you know I wouldn't offend or hurt her" he looked as if he was about to cry. I worked out something to see him smile again.

"At lunch, Reno said if he could come to _party_ in my house, since my mom left today. And" I giggled " Tseng, Tifa and I glared at him, put I playfully asked him if he wanted to help me in the shop instead, but he said that was busy" that seemed to do.

"Reno, that's a funny man" he said. Still no smile… Why is he with Cissnei if he's suffering? That's what hurt me the most…

"Don't' worry. It'll get better" I offered him a smile.

"Thanks Aerith" the car stopped moving. "Well, you got home safe" he said with a weak smile.

"Thank you, again" I said as I unfastened the seat belt and got off the car "See you at school"

"Bye" that's all he said. I entered to the house and looked the door.

I headed upstairs and took a shower, I changed into my flower patterned pj's, blow dried my hair and made it into a pony tail.

I rolled the blind that faced Zack's bedroom and started my homework on the bed; waiting to see of him.

* * *

><p>Zack was a beautiful person. Always happy, cheerful, optimistic, strong… My puppy was sad and I wasn't able to do much, thanks to the gorgeous witch he has as a girlfriend…<p>

I'm sure that one day, all will settle down… And be as I pray for...


	3. Cheat

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading this fan-fic, it really means a lot to me :3**

**I want give a special thanks for the second reviewer: dattebayo4321. **

**You guys rock! So far the story has about 72 hits! :) Thank you!**

* * *

><p>I woke up very early. I changed into the dress that I wore yesterday and spent some time in the church.<p>

The flowers looked more beautiful than anything in the morning; the sun rays that pass through the broken ceiling made them look as if it were a piece of heaven.

I watered the flowers and transplanted some others that I had brought with me.

When I got home, I took a warm shower; it felt nice against my cold skin. The day was going to be chilly, so I blow-dried my hair immediately and got dressed. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers and a pink over-sized warm cardigan. The hair was done as the usual.

I prepared some breakfast: Berry-Nut muffins, mom's recipe. Made a fruit salad and some orange juice; I checked if the newspaper had arrived.

* * *

><p>Zack was jogging. As he approached the sidewalk he waved, I waved back.<p>

He took off his earbuds and spoke.

"Good morning" he panted a little.

"Good morning. I didn't knew you exercise this early" I said.

"Yeah, I do almost every morning"

"Is your mom awake?" he asked, Zack noticed me taking the newspaper.

"Actually, she went off to Nibelheim to a flower expo… yesterday"

"Oh, that's why you came from the airport, right?" I nodded.

"How about yours?"

"They also left. Gongaga. Anniversary and visiting relatives"

"W-would you like to have breakfast here?" I asked him quite nervous. I don't know where that came from…

"Sure. I'll take a shower and see you in a while" he smiled!

"I'll leave the door open" he nodded and entered his house, I got inside mine and smiled to myself.

* * *

><p>Tifa and I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria "What a sudden change of weather" she said hugging herself, I guess that wearing that skirt didn't help much.<p>

"Yep. Yesterday's weather was much nicer" I said as we made our way to the cafeteria, and both of us got on line and took a tray.

"Do you have any plans?" Tifa wondered.

"Sort of. I'm in charge of the shop until next tuesday."

"That's great! Your mom really trusts you, doesn't she?" I nodded.

"What are you having for lunch? I'm clueless" I said. Tifa looked around.

"Something warm…" she said as she took some french fries and a coke. I took a hot dog and coke too.

"It looked yummy the hay Reno had one…" I defended myself. Tifa looked at me and choose a baguette instead. "Oh now that I remember, I have a basket with Berry-Nut muffins. Mom's recipe." I gave her a smile.

"Really? Then I'll forget about pudding!" she giggled.

I left the tray with my lunch on our table. I rushed to my locker for the basket; on my way back to the cafeteria I saw Cissnei with the corner of my eye on the hallway. But she wasn't alone, Cissnei seemed to be with a guy. Zack maybe?

But I just saw him at the cafeteria!

* * *

><p>Back on the cafeteria; Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Tseng, were eating and talking. I scanned the cafeteria to see if Zack was there or I was hallucinating, but I wasn't. Zack was with Cloud, Luxiere and Kunsel…<p>

"Aerith!" Tifa waved. I sat down and placed the basket on the table. I gave a large gulp to the coke. "Are you all right?" Tseng asked worried. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I thought the muffins were smashed" I gave a fake smile and bitted the hot dog. His look changed to a relieved one.

"She brought the Berry-Nut muffins!" Tifa cried. "Those are _so_ good" she said and made me a '_can-I-please-take-one-now?'_ look, I nodded as a yes.

"You may have as many as you want" I smiled. I took larger bites of the hot dog as I looked at Zack's table. I was really worried.

"Aerith, you make me proud. You're eating again! Isn't she _partner_?" Reno said, and his _partner, _Rude, he nodded. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so that is why I eat heavier on my house than here" I said. Tifa took the basket of muffins.

"Aerith? Can I take some for Cloud?" she asked while standing up and tilted her body into Cloud's direction. I nodded and gave the coke another large gulp.

"What book are you raiding for Mr. Hewley's assignment?" Tseng looked at me.

"I'm still not sure. I'll have to make my decision soon since I'm in charge of the shop"

"Really? That's great!"

"I can give you a discount" I giggled. The bell rang. "We better get going" he said as an order… quite weird.

* * *

><p>Miss Valentine was missing again, I really liked her teaching… I wonder who'll give us class now; this time Reno and Rude were in Health class, I bet last time they skipped.<p>

I sat next to Tseng and Tifa across me. We were pretty much in the middle front of the room. Reno and Rude were next to each other at the very back. Cissnei approached Zack, who was sitting by the other side of the room, (near the door) and kissed him, I just rolled my eyes. Genesis didn't showed up…

The room got silent as a very tall man (pretty much like Zack) with long black hair, reddish eyes and extremely pale skin entered the room. He look around his late 20's.

He placed his leather messenger bag on his desk. and spoke:

"Miss Valentine will not be coming anymore" he paused. "She retired. I am her son, my name is Vincent Valentine." his voice sounded scary, I hope he didn't owned a hysterical laugh as Mr. Hojo…

"So are you going to replace her?" a random student asked. Vincent answered:

"Indeed; you, at the back, red hair, wake up" Mr. Valentine said sternly. Reno's eyes did look tired. His green eyes were blinking; Reno looked up and tried to sit correctly.

"Miss Valentine gave you one last assignment, right?"

"Yes" we all said in unison. I took out the papers from my binder.

"Pass them to the front" he said.

* * *

><p>I got home and heated what mom cooked the day she left: BBQ chicken, salad, rice and mango mousse. So yummy!<p>

* * *

><p>Our flower shop was near LOVELESS Avenue, also very close to the mall.<p>

I brought my book bag with me, that way I'll have homework done on my free time at the shop; the door had a bell attached so it 'warned' when a costumer came in. I was surprised to see Tseng making his way inside.

I got into my role of 'shop owner', this was going to be fun.

"Hello! I'n what may I help you young man?" Tseng looked rather surprised.

"Um, hello? Aerith what's this thing about?"

"I'm on my role of 'shop owner' " he ruined the spirit, I gave him a glare.

"Anyway. I need to tell you something very, _very _important" Tseng looked serious, I guess I've never seen him like that. He sighted and continued. "Aerith, I know you are a trustworthy person, and I hope you might be able to help me" I nodded. Aww he's so nice telling me that.

"Okay, what's that _very_ important matter?" Tseng was turning into a soft shade of pink, quite noticeable in his pale complexion.

"Do you know Elena?" I tried to think, I rested my hand on my lips. The image of a beautiful short-haired blonde popped-out of my brain.

"Yeah…" I looked up at Tseng, who looked even more nervous. I wondered if he expected me to finish his sentences.

"Well, I want… to ask her out" he finally said. I clapped my hands and hugged him.

"Aw Tseng! I so happy for you! She's a very lucky girl" I said. Oh my God! "That's so romantic."

"Thanks" he smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me chose something Elena would like…" I nodded.

"Of course! That's my job young man" I giggled. "When are you giving her the flowers?"

"This afternoon" I nodded.

"Do you know something she might like?" he stood silent. "Are you giving her a bouquet, single-flower…"

"I want to keep things simple, what about a mini bouquet?"

"That's perfect! Come here" I said taking him by the wrist and dragging him inside the acclimated room where flowers were kept. "You chose them, I'll do the rest."

Once Tseng left I had some spare time, I finished the _fun_ grammar assignment Cloud tried to cheer me up with the other day. It was fun, we were required to write a short story out of a '_something_', it was quite obvious what I was doing it from.

The bell announced a new costumer. I looked up from the counter and found Genesis Rhapsodos standing in my shop. I stood up and welcomed "Hello! In what may I help you young man?" I said. Genesis didn't seem to mind compared to Tseng, my greeting.

"Hello" he said kindly, and continued "I am looking for a birthday bouquet or something of that nature." he was very polite and alway looked into peoples eyes. Genesis wore a short version of his signature red leather jacker, but with two symmetrical black lines across his left shoulder, black jeans, shirt and boots. His light blue eyes looked at me expectantly.

"Sure. Do you have a flower in mind?"

"Yes. Is it possible to have an arrangement of flowers like the ones you grow at the church?" hmmm… he's been to the church?

"Of course. What color would you like them in?" that caught him off guard. I caught Genesis Rhapsodos off guard!

"I guess I'll leave that to you." he concluded.

"You may sit down while your request is finished, if you wish" I said, he looked at the loveseat, with the small table in front. He sat down and took off his black leather gloves.

"May I offer you something to drink?"

"Some coffee would be nice" he replied. The shop had a hidden kitchenette were we had some biscuits and a coffee machine, as well as a tea kettle. I was drinking some coffee myself, good it was still hot; I poured some into a cup and on a plate I putted a muffin, Tifa gave me the basket with the half of the muffins.

"There you go. I'll try not to make you wait much" I said and entered the flower room.

* * *

><p>I had two happy costumers and thirty minutes left before closing.<p>

I finished the left homework; another costumer.

"Hi Aerith!" Tifa greeted.

"Hi Tifa" I greeted back. No more costumers entered. Tifa and I walked to my house and on the way I told her about Genesis and Tseng.

"Our little Tseng! They grow up so fast!" she sniffed playfully.

"I know; please don't tell anyone."

"I promise. Do you still have some more muffins?" I nodded. Once we got inside, I prepared some hot chocolate and both of us sat on the kitchen.

"What a freaky weather. It's freezing!" Tifa complained.

"Yeah, the past days were of beautiful weather, and now it's about to snow…" I poured some of the hot liquid in two cups. Tifa's cell phone rang.

"Hi. Not much, I'm at Aerith's" there was a long pause. "Okay, I'll ask her" She looked up at me "Aerith? Cloud asks if he can come over with Reno and Rude, they are bringing some movies and stuff"

"Sure, just tell Reno not to bring any more people. He's still with the idea of having a party here" Tifa nodded and gave the message. "Hmmm… I believe Reno has an ace under his sleeve… since when he's eager to _see_ a movie?"

Tifa's look was thoughtful "I guess you're right… now that you mention it, Cloud sounded quite suspicious" we sipped our hot chocolate.

"Want to go upstairs?" Tifa nodded, we took the kettle with the remaining hot beverage, and the muffins; luckily my bedroom was clean and _still_ organized. We left everything on the desk and laid on my bed.

"Hey, look who's in his room" she said with a wink. I blushed and fell to the floor and almost hid under the bed.

I asked "What is he doing?" Tifa sat on the bed, and said in a careless tone "I'm not sure, why don't you look at it yourself?" I groaned and stood up from the floor.

Zack seemed to be writing something, like finishing his homework. He was smiling.

"Tifa? Don't you think his smile could replace Mako energy?" Tifa giggled.

"You must really like him, don't you?"

"I'm not the only one in-love here… " Tifa blushed. "He he, I guess no" she said.

* * *

><p>We heard a knock on the door, I looked outside by the window facing the sidewalk. "They are here" we rushed downstairs. I opened the door.<p>

"Heelllooo!" Reno greeted. He seemed to be in his party mode. Rude followed him and Cloud carried a bag with some chips and stuff.

"What's your plan Reno?" I asked him, cross-armed.

"Have a fun movie night with my buddies!" I stared at his greenish blue eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?" Cloud giggled at the scene.

"C'mon, goody-good Cloudy is here. Not enough?" I nodded. "Great. now where's the T.V.?" I pointed out the living room. They walked in.

The guys sat on the loveseat, leaving us on the fluffy carpet. Tifa and I brought some bowls and glasses.

"What are we watching?" Tifa asked.

"Well, we brought _Due Date, The Hangover, _and for the ladies,_ P.S. I Love You_" Reno looked proud at his selection.

"Cloudy, you choose" Cloud looked quite irritated at Reno's comment.

"I think it's proper for the girls to choose" Tifa and I exchanged looks.

"_Due Date_ it's fine" Tifa said; Reno turned on the T.V. and placed the CD on the DVD player, Rude opened some chip bags and placed them on the bowls, Cloud went to the kitchen to do some popcorn and Tifa and I served some soft drinks on the glasses.

"Looks like we're clockin' out early" Reno said as he contemplated us yawning

"Sorry, Reno, I woke up very early" I said half yawning. The movie was by the half, I was really funny, but I was tired.

We finished this movie and moved on to the next one, an the half, everybody was snoring. I turned the T.V. off and they woke up.

Tifa looked at her watch "Wow! It's too late, I'll see you tomorrow Aerith" Cloud had already piked up the bowls and placed them on the sink, Reno took his movies and I placed the glasses on the sink.

"See ya at school" I waved at them. Cloud drove Tifa home, Reno and Rude left too.

The living room wash't messy at all so I crashed on my bed and slept fully dressed.

* * *

><p>I talked to mom pretty early, se said everything was fine and the expo was <em>blossoming<em>, she seemed to have fun.

Art class was fun, we needed to reflect our mood in a painting, just represented with colors; I enjoyed doing this.

Now we were at Gym; Tifa and I were sitting at the terraces, well, all the girls. We weren't doing anything but watching the boys play.

"Strife! Move faster!" Coach Highwind shouted. He didn't look good.

Cissnei and her crew were on the opposite side of the terrace. They looked at some guys on the courtyard.

Elena approached us. "Hi" she said.

"Hi" Tifa said I said in unison.

"Are you saving the seats?" I shook my head.

"Go ahead"

"Thanks" I smiled. "The flowers at your shop are beautiful" Elena said.

"I'm glad you liked them" I replied. Tseng was on the game. We cheered at him and waved, but especially at Elena. That was so cute.

Zack and Cloud were the best players in their team, the other one had Rude as it's best player.

Zack scored and we all cheered him up, I was about to run and hug him, but instead my heart sank. Cissnei ran to hug and flirt on Loz, a lousy player on Zack's team, everybody saw when Cissnei kissed Loz's cheek; Zack was mad, and went off to Cissnei's.

Tifa gave Cloud a mini-hug, that caused him to turn deep red. So did Elena to Tseng but they hugged each other.

"Oh no" I muttered, still on my place. From my view I could see them argue, Cissnei didn't seem to care, but Zack was angry. He left to the boys locker room.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Zack was sitting by himself.<p>

I couldn't conceive the idea of what had just happened…

I '_manned'_ up and went over to the Wicked Witch of the West's table "Cissnei! What's your problem?" I couldn't hold it any longer. She was wide eyed, as well as the whole cafeteria. Even Genesis was there!

"Excuse me?" she stood up from her chair. She was taller, but only from her stiletto heels. I was SO going to be beaten up.

"You heard me" mouth seriously didn't obeyed brain.

"You don't know who you are messing up with, dear" Oh, believe me I do and I'm regretting it.

"People aren't objects. You can't just choose and throw them away!" Still, my mouth refused to obey my brain.

"I do whatever I want. Nobody can't stop me" she said defiantly.

"I guess you're wrong" I stared into her caramel-like eyes. She swept her maple hair to one side.

* * *

><p>I was at my house with Tifa; I had some bruises on my legs and a bigger one in my arm, also she broke my left thumb, and my lip had a minor injury.<p>

"Oh Aerith. I can't believe you did that" Tifa said in a half-concerned-other-half-proud tone.

"Me neither" I said with an ice pack on my leg; Tseng and Elena arrived shortly.

"We came in as soon as we heard." the door was opened and I rested my leg on the loveseat.

"Thanks" I managed to say from the pain. Then I remembered "Oh I need to be in the shop!"

"Come on Aerith! You can't go, look at yourself" I sighted.

"But mom relies on me to do it!" I said with some temper.

"I'll drive you" Tifa offered with a smile.

"But don't you see how injured she is?" Tseng, the big brother, exclaimed. Elena pulled him back.

"Tseng, she'll be fine. Tifa, take her before he gets crazy" I mouthed _Thank You _and she smiled.

* * *

><p>I opened the shop, quite desperate.<p>

"Are you sure?" I asked Tifa once we were inside.

"Of course, you are my friend and that's what friends are for. Don't they?"

"Thanks Tifa" I hugged her and some tears rolled down my cheek.


	4. Love Hurts, Literally

**Authors Note: Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is too short. I believe you hoped for something better and longer, but still I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to everybody that keeps reading this, as well as reviewing :) I really appreciate it :D**

* * *

><p>It was Study Hall time. I was at the library looking for a book that could do for Mr. Hewley's assignment; I sat on one of the arm chairs next to a huge bookshelf, everything hurt, even speaking.<p>

Well I needed to do some work, I changed to the table in the middle of the room, took out a notebook and pen, I began to write. "Where's Tifa?" I muttered and looked around the room, no trace of her. I sighted. Then I saw Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena anteing the library and approaching the table. I stopped writing and looked up at them.

"Aerith, how are you feeling?" Elena asked quite concerned.

"Stupid and in pain" I replied shortly.

"It was something brave, not _stupid_"

"Tseng told you the _backstage-story_, didn't he?" she shook her head.

"Tifa; you must really love him. Very few do things like that for the person they love" Elena answered, she was being really nice, Tseng blushed a little; Reno laughed, I bet he remembered every single detail of yesterday's.

"You looked like a little pig being taken to the slaughter house!" he said between laughs.

"Thanks Reno" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I mean, look at you! Cissnei is as fresh as a lettuce and you are a m-" I WAS getting annoyed.

"That's enough Reno" Tseng cut him out.

"I have to admit Cissnei had some sharp claws…" I giggled. "I believe my fight was worth this bruises, broken thumb, pain, tears and the lip cut" They looked happy at me being with such a good attitude.

"You see? Aerith's fine!" Reno said, he gave me a smile and I half returned it, lip still hurt.

"I want to thank everyone. You guys saved me" I said.

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Reno giggled and I nodded; out of the blue, Tifa appeared with Cloud.

"Aerith, I have some news" I listened carefully. "Zack and Cissnei… are over" I had a horrible feeling on my chest, as if a thousand elephants were over me.

"He must be destroyed" I managed to say. "When did that happened?"

"Yesterday _before_ lunch. Right away, when they argued at the game.."

"That's explains why he was alone…" I brushed my bangs off my face. Cloud spoke:

"If it makes any difference, Zack told me he was very grateful, and sorry you were hurt for something that he was supposed to _fight_" I half smiled.

"Thanks for telling me Cloud."

"I'll go to the washroom" I announced, maybe quite unnecessary.

"We'll go with you" Tifa and Elena said. I shook my head.

"I can go by myself. It's fine"

* * *

><p>The washroom was desert; I hardly applied some ointment on my lower lip, it was a little puffy (with a broken thumb not everything is easy).<p>

I'm thankful for the invention of dresses; I was wearing one since jeans are quite tight and would have been painful, and a jean jacket protecting my arms, it was all right.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I sighted…The first impulsive act in my entire life and it finished like this…

* * *

><p>I drank some water, and placed the cool water over the cut. It felt so good.<p>

"Not eating again?" Reno teased and sat placing his tray on the table.

"Not hungry today" Reno looked at me again. "I eat well at home. I'm just not hungry" I gave an answer to his look. He turned back to his food; Elena and Tseng arrived shortly as well as Rude. I spotted Tifa still in line. Cloud was chatting with Zack, Luxiere and Kunsel.

Everybody was into a conversation I didn't have a clue about. I just stared at the table.

"What do you think about it Aerith?" Tifa asked. When did she got there?

"Huh?"

"Reno's party" she sounded enthusiastic.

"I don't think so. I have to be at the shop, besides, _everything_ hurts me." I could barely move, how could I possibly be at a party? It was easier to be at the shop since I just had to wait for people to show up.

* * *

><p>At the shop time passed slowly… There had only been a single costumer and was nearly closing time…<p>

Walking all the way here was fine, didn't hurt at all. I could make it back home.

* * *

><p>Once in home I made some hot chocolate and a sandwich, needed some food for the painkillers…<p>

I still didn't have a book for Mr. Hewley's class… I groaned; the chocolate was ready and I poured some of the hot beverage on a cup.

I looked at the books on the living room, they were just encyclopedias; I took the sandwich and the cup to my room.

The hallway had a bookshelf with larger selection…Hmmm… I've never read _'The Little Prince'_ , It seemed good, and it was 96 pages. I guess it was quite decent.

I sat on my bed and drank some of the chocolate, munched the sandwich and took the painkillers; I was curious to see of Zack was home. He was.

Zack noticed me peeking into his window from mine. In a notepad he wrote: **How are you?**

I quickly looked for my notepad and a marker and replied: **In pain. **I felt like being honest.

Zack- **Sorry :(**

Aerith-** Don't be.** I smiled at him.

Zack- **How bad is it?** I rose my thumb with bandages on.

Aerith-** Bruises and a lip cut**

Zack- **Thank You, I really appreciate it.**

Aerith- **No problem. **I blushed.

Zack- ** Going with Reno's?**

Aerith-** No, everything hurts**

Zack- **Wish you were**

He smiled at me and shut his blind. I sighted. I finished my cup and the sandwich; I shutted both blinds.

* * *

><p>I got in to the bathroom to carefully wash my teeth, put some ointment on the bruises and got into my pj's; I undid my hair and brushed it.<p>

I began to read the book. It was really nice; somehow, I could relate Cissnei to the rose the little prince found and took care of. Even though he was nice to her, the rose was selfish and arrogant. Later she realizes her mistake, unmasking a vulnerable soul.

I placed a separator on the page I stayed in, left the book over the night table, turned off the light switch, turn on the night lamp and covered my self with the blankets. My eyes were getting sandy and in no time I felled asleep.


	5. Good For Me

**Author's Note: Hi! I'm quite proud of this chapter :3 even though it's short.**

**I want to thank to everybody that reads this fan-fic, specially to my top reviewers: dattebayo4321 and sunshinemeg82. Thank you so much for your reviews, they make my day as well as encouraging in continuing this story! :)**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling and slightly moved myself to one side. It didn't hurt.<p>

I got up from bed and walked straight to the bathroom; I showered. The warm water against my swollen arm and legs made them relax and feel much better.

As I wrapped myself on the towel I could smell a very nice scent…but slightly burnt, did I let the stove on last night? I quickly dried myself, got back into my pj's and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Cloud! I told you not to let them some much in the heat or they'll burn!" I heard an angry Tifa yelling at a confused Cloud, who wasn't very skilled at cooking. I got closer, to the kitchen and entered.<p>

"Tifa it's fine! Otherwise this pancakes will be raw!" Cloud replied desperate, I have _never_ herd him like that. They still hadn't noticed my presence.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked out loud. Tifa froze, accidentally dropping the spoon with the pancake mixture, and Cloud dropped the pan and burnt his finger.

"G-g-good morning Aerith!" Tifa eyed Cloud.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, for you too"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tifa asked.

"Well, I woke up, took a bath, and thought my house was burning since I _smelled_ something" Tifa exchanged looks with Cloud, by this time he picked up both pan and spoon, placing them on the sink; I hoped for an answer.

"We wanted to surprise you, and make you feel better"

"You didn't need to do a single thing. Guys, you have made enough things already. I am the one that needs to do something for you.. " Tifa stood silent for a moment then spoke.

"We should be doing this together, don't you think?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>Tifa and I made the hot breakfast. Cloud made the juice and set the table.<p>

"How's that thumb?" Tifa asked as she saw how I managed the spoons and pans.

"Much better. I start to think that it wasn't broken in the first place, but sprained"

"That's great!"

I drastically changed the subject. "How was Reno's party?" I was dragged out by curiosity.

"It was okay. We missed you" we walked towards the table and placed the food on it. "Zack was there" she said with a mischievous smile, I felt butterflies on my stomach.

"I know, he told me" Tifa gave me an expectant look.

"We communicate through the window. Writing on notepads" I smiled to myself.

Cloud sat on the table and placed some pancakes on his plate drizzling them with some maple syrup. He looked funny; Tifa and I too and ate.

"I wonder if Reno's _still _alive…"

"Why?" I asked sipping some if the juice Cloud made.

"I've never seen anyone consume that much alcohol. I bet this is his biggest hangover _ever_. " Reno was legally able to drink, but why being so dumb about it?

"Let's just hope there's not a tiger in his bedroom and that Rude isn't lost" Tifa said and we laughed, it reminded me of the movie.

"You don't mind if I go with Zack for a while?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"No, go with him. We'll talk about girl stuff" Cloud smiled and kissed Tifa's cheek, he waved at me and left; I eyed Tifa.

"Are you guys…?" I guess I knew the answer. A light blush covered her cheeks. Looking down she said.

"Yes. We're not just friends!" she sounded very happy. I hugged her.

"I always knew it'll end up like this! I'm so happy for you!" I said and she smiled.

"I feel as if it were a dream. Cloud Strife being _my_ boyfriend; feels odd to say that word" Tifa was so happy, I guess I've never seen her that way ever.

We cleaned the kitchen and headed to my room. Back there, I sled the blinds to let the sun in and opened the window facing the street to let some fresh air in.

Tifa noticed the book on the night table.

"Were you reading last night?" I nodded.

"Mr. Hewley's assignment." Then I told her my interpretation of the book on what I've been experiencing lately.

"Interesting" she thought for a while. "I never really saw it that way..."

I sighed. She looked back at me with a wondering look on her face. "What's going on Aerith?"

"I just wish with all my might, that someday Zack would belong to me… maybe it's selfish but-" the tears were flooding down my eyes, I just couldn't help it. "I'm sure it's not just a crush…It's bigger than that." I said sniffing. Tifa hugged me rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. "He makes everything… so easy…" I sighed.

"Don't worry Aerith. After all you've been doing lately" Tifa hold my shoulders facing her "Tell me, how could he _not _notice such a beautiful girl living next to him, _always_ been by his side? Otherwise he's very stupid not to see that Aerith Gainsborough almost died for him" she joked. Tifa let go and I went to the bathroom for some paper and blew my nose. "You _understand_ him, _care_ for him, something that the WWW _couldn't_ do"

"Thank you, Tifa" she smiled and hugged me again, so I did; I blew my nose once again and sat at the bed's edge.

* * *

><p>"I have to go to the shop" I remembered.<p>

"Want me to go with you?"

"I don't want to ruin your saturday with Cloud…" Tifa was about to protest when my cell phone rang.

"Oh, wait a sec" I answered, it was mom. Tifa mouthed_ 'I'll go to the bathroom,_' I nodded.

* * *

><p>As Tifa got out of the bathroom I told her the news. "Guess what?" I had a smile drawn on my lips.<p>

"What?"

"Mom told me that I should keep the shop closed for the entire weekend!" Tifa seemed to be thinking about something.

"I wonder if Cloud is done with Zack… wanna come?"

"Tifa! Don't be silly! Cloud's your boyfriend, you should go by yourself." Tifa glared at me.

"If you want Zack-boy to stop seeing you like a _friend _and more like a _girl_, you should start now." I groaned. "See? With that attitude you'll go nowhere."

"but now?" I complained, Tifa seemed quite annoyed.

"Yes, no _buts_ or _complains_ allowed" Tifa said firmly.

"Bu-" Tifa glared at me and I closed my mouth.

"What did I just said?"

"No buts or complains allowed." I mocked her. Tifa looked pleased with herself.

* * *

><p>I changed into some clean clothes and made my hair as usual; Tifa was waiting in my bed laid on her back and staring at the ceiling.<p>

"I'm ready"

"Good, now let's go" she commanded; I was scared, I could feel how my heart beating so fast it could come out of the ribcage at any second.

* * *

><p>We knocked at his door, it wasn't long when Zack opened up for us.<p>

"Hey"

"Hi" I replied. He looked so gorgeous! His eyes looked like the purest ocean; Zack letted us in.

"Can I look for my man?"

"Sure, he's at the kitchen," he smiled. His smile was back, so genuine, bright… My puppy was the same as before.

"Can I offer you something, Aerith?" I looked up at him.

"Some water would be nice" I felt my throat getting hoarse; I followed him into the kitchen and sat beside Tifa; Zack gave me the glass of water and I sipped it.

"Thanks" I said shyly, Zack nodded and spoke.

"So, d'you guys have any plans?" I shook my head. Tifa and Cloud nodded. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I promised Tifa to go with her to the movie theatre" Cloud said

"I see...then it'll be just Aerith and me, right?" Zack looked at me, I nodded. Can't believe it! I was going to spend time with my beloved puppy!

* * *

><p>I hugged Tifa and Cloud good-bye, and in no time they left.<p>

* * *

><p>Zack was on his worn-out jeans, his sneakers, shirt and half undone black jacket. His black was as the usual, his bangs framing his face.<p>

We were still sitting on the kitchen "Aerith?" Zack called out.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize for everything you've been trough. It's all my fault" he sounded with great guilt.

"Don't be, it was my impulse.."

"But those were only words and you got hurt because of speaking." he said with an edge of sadness. "Aerith, you are so kind and nice to everyone. I don't see why Cissnei hurt you so bad, when you didn't even touched her… " I didn't spoke. '_I guess because I told her the truth_' I thought. Both of us were silent.

"Still, I need to repay you somehow…" my puppy's look softened and brightened.

"Don't' worry about it" I looked down, my cheeks got warm.

"No, no… I feel way to guilty. Thanks to me you suffered." I couldn't help but to let my heart speak and lock-up my brain.

"Cissnei is the one to blame. She… didn't treated you right" I wasn't able to look at him. I felt his gaze over me, forcing me to look at him. Zack's ocean blue eyes stared into mine. I was speechless looking around the room to avoid those eyes, but it was effortless.

"A_ 'Thank You'_, isn't enough… So, wanna go out for a walk?" Zack smiled. I guess I couldn't refuse.

"Sure" Zack stood up and took his wallet, keys and cell phone. I stood up and placed the glass on the sink.

* * *

><p>We were at the park. Both of us had been talking for hours, I felt my nervousness get away. Zack made me the happiest girl on earth, it didn't matter if the end of the world came…I wouldn't care about it, he was so simple, nice and had a special charm that made everything, somehow, easier. As things should be…<p> 


	6. Revenge

**Author's Note: Sorry for having this so late; I've been quite busy since I'm volunteer at the children's hospital at my city.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and for reading! Last time I checked this fan-fic had 389 hits! :D**

**I hope you like this one, the next one will be much longer and the finale! It's weird, I planned the first and last chapter's, but not the others ^^' hehe; Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That same night, after getting back home from the park, I stared into the sky and contemplated the beauty of every visible star in such a clear, starry and lovely night.<p>

The time I spent with Zack could be considered the my most precious time ever. It was nice to have him for myself for a little while; Zack didn't seem sad or angry anymore, I felt that he got over it quite fast. Maybe because he was sick of her… I'd like to think.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway to my locker and spotted Tseng.<p>

"Hi! Long time no see" I said approaching him. Tseng looked happy and quite different.

"Hi! You look much better" he said noticing my walk and thumb.

"Yeah, I perfect, nothing hurts! How was your weekend?" I was curious if he and Elena had gotten serious as Cloud and Tifa; I took some books and a binder, and shove them into my book bag.

"Well, Elena and I…" I knew what he was going to say; Tseng closed his locker and smiled.

"Are you what I think you are?" He nodded and I hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks" he said quite shy.

"Everybody is in couples today! When it'll be my turn?" I said playfully as we walked towards our Homerooms.

"You'll find him or he will" Tseng said warmly as he walked to his class. I sighed and entered my room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why so lonely?" Reno approached our usual lunch table.<p>

"Hm?" I glanced at him and continued eating my fries. Reno sighed and sat down across me to eat as well.

"Everybody's busy, huh?" I gave him a nod in agreement. EVERYONE was their _own_ table. I sighed again.

"What's wrong Aerith?" I looked up to his greenish blue eyes.

"Love is in the air and it's not even Valentine's Day" I continued eating, not bothered if he said something else.

"Mhmmm… so the's the matter…"

"Anyway, where's Rude?" I cut him out.

"He's sick"

"Aw, poor Rude…" reason why Reno was so lonely.

"Yeah" he gave his burger a big bite. Reno looked bored.

I stared at Reno's spiky flame-red hair. It was perfectly-carelessly done. His goggles preventing the lose bangs from covering fully his eyes.

"What?" he managed to say with such a full mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind" Reno stood up and went for a drink.

"Hey" Zack sat on the seat next to Reno's.

"Hi"

"Did you had a nice time, on saturday?"

"Yes" I blushed a little.

"We should do that more often, it was fun" Zack sounded sincere. I gave him a small nod.

I could tell his eyes had a different glow. Because when he dated Cissnei… his shiny blue eyes began to turn opaque.

Reno arrived with his coke and sat again. "Hey" he greeted.

"Hey. Good party"

"Thank's man" Reno looked proud of himself. He gave a large gulp to his coke and spoke.

"I heard there's a dance coming up this friday, you guys going?"

"Really.." Zack seemed like having a plan for it, on the other hand, I've never though of going to a dance.

"Aerith?" Reno wondered.

"Huh? I'm not sure…"

* * *

><p>I walked straight to the shop and stayed there, not bothered to go home; I had a list on my mind of the things I needed to do:<p>

- Wash my clothes

- Clean the house

- Water the flowers

It was closing time when somebody entered the shop. I was arranging some stuff on the counter.

"Sorry, we're closed" I didn't bother to look at the door. I heard footsteps getting closer to the counter. My heart began to beat really fast, I slowly looked at the door… and noticed it was Zack. I sighed in relief.

"Scared me" Zack giggled at my answer. "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"The look in your face" he was laughing now.

"Yes, very funny" I added sarcastically. "Can I help you in anything?"

"Actually, I came here to take you home"

"Huh?"

"Yes, now it's getting dark early, and it's dangerous for a young woman to be alone in Midgar's streets." He said in a '_father's-lecture's' _ tone. I gave him a small laugh.

"Well, I guess you are right." Zack smiled to himself and said:

"You don't mind riding a bike, won't you?" His eyes tried to convince me. I shook my head.

I closed the shop and on the sidewalk stood a Ducati Diavel, it was of a very shiny and glossy black color with some red details; Zack gave me a helmet, very similar to his.

"You need to wear this" his _matter-of-fact_ tone made me laugh inside. He was so cute.

Zack climbed the bike, so I did. I was quite nervous of riding something like this…

Suddenly, Zack took my arms and wrapped them around his torso.

"Hold tight" he said and his bike zoomed into the streets. It felt great, the adrenaline rush I've just experienced made me feel that a I could do anything at anytime. I can only say it was awesome.

Zack and I took out the helmets. "Thanks for the ride. It was great!"

"You're welcome." Zack smiled.

I noticed the Mustang wasn't home "What happened to the car?" I know it wasn't my business but I couldn't help it.

"My parent's left the same day your mom did and arrived yesterday from Gongaga. And, by the way, it's my dad's car, sometimes I borrow it from him" he giggled looking like a little kid.

"Thank's again, see ya tomorrow" I waved at him.

"See ya" he waved back.

* * *

><p>I quickly washed the dirty clothes and while they were on the drying cycle, I broom, swept and dusted the house.<p>

It was nearly eight o'clock when somebody knocked at the door. By this moment I was on the half of my history paper.

I opened the door revealing nobody behind it, I looked at the floor and noticed an envelope.

Once back to the kitchen, I opened it and checked who sent it. There was no name on the envelope.

The letter read:

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess _

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky _

_Ripples form on the water's surface _

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

_My love for you is past the mind, _

_beyond my heart, and into my soul._

_-G_

It seemed to be of Genesis' poems or books, but why did _I_ received it? I _barely_ knew him…

* * *

><p>Instead of going to my locker I looked for Genesis all over the school… no trace, then I thought of the library; as soon as I entered, I spotted him near the window. "Genesis?" he turned around.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" he nodded and offered me a seat.

"Well…yesterday…I received a letter from...well I guess it might be from you" I showed it to him, and read it carefully. He was silent for a moment.

"I… also got something from you, Aerith" Genesis showed me a paper with a pressed flower on it, like the ones I have at the… church. I remained silent.

"Did you sent that letter?" I asked him intrigued. He shook his head.

"I'll never mix two poems or quotes in such a poor way. That _thing_ doesn't even qualify as a mix or mash-up." he sounded quite offended. "Besides, I don't even know where you live."

"First, I don't know where you live at and second, I wouldn't send flowers that way…or ever do that to flowers" I said. I froze, I haven't been into the church in the last days… I felt my heart race and almost running outside my body. "I need to go"

I ran to my locker and found Tseng on his.

"Tseng? Can I give you my Literature paper so you give it to Mr. Hewley?" a puzzled look drew on his face.

"Aerith, what's going on?" his voice filled up with worry.

"I need to go. It's something really important; I'll call you later." I gave Tseng my essay and ran to the exit door.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to the church.<p>

The flower bed that once remained, now was dead. I felled on my knees and stared. There was nothing I could do.

Slowly, some teardrops fell down my eyes. I wasn't sad. I was angry. Who could possibly do that?

"Oh God" I heard someone say. The person got closer to me. I quickly wiped the tears on my eyed.

I looked at Zack and he hugged me, rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"Want me to take you home?" he offered. I shook my head. "You are going to school…"

"I can walk there. There's still time." I stood up and walked my way to the door.

"Let me take you. We'll get faster"

* * *

><p>Loz and Cissnei were talking and playing with <em>my<em> flowers. I approached her.

"Oh, hello Aerith" she said with the falsest smile I've ever seen. Loz was beside her. Zack beside me.

"Good morning, Cissnei"

"Can I help you in anythi-"

"Where did you get those flowers from?" I demanded without letting her finish.

"Oh, this? Well I bought them from your shop"

"Cissnei, you are lying. I've been on the shop the entire week, except the for the weekend" her expression darkened.

"Well, darling. All the things you said last week, weren't nice…"

"Because it was the truth. Or are you going to deny it?" Brain wasn't really coordinating with mouth, again. She glared at me.

"So? He's using _you_ to to get over _me._" Zack seemed angry at what she just said.

"Cissnei, I _am_ happy now, with you I was _miserable_. Aerith is my angel. Something you weren't able to be" with Zack saying that, Cissnei was speechless, her red lips were tightly shut. On the other hand, Loz was going to say something.

"Don't' mess with my girl, otherwise ya'll mess with me" Loz looked fierce and ready to fight. Zack was cooled down, and limited himself to speak.

"Be careful man, or she'll mess _with_ you" he giggled. "Let's go Aerith, we'll be late for class" we walked to our Homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Thanks" I said as we walked out of the room.<p>

"I told you that I _needed_ to repay you somehow" Zack smiled. "Besides, it was my_ sweet revenge_ from what she did to us"

"_Us_?"

"Cissnei cheated on me and she nearly killed you" he teased. I laughed a little.

* * *

><p>At lunch I talked with everybody about the thing that happened earlier.<p>

"The question is: why did you guys received those things from each other?" Tifa wondered. That made Genesis and I think for a while.

"Maybe to fill the empty space inside her and to make Zack jealous, or anything of that nature" was Genesis' reply.

Suddenly Zack approached the now packed table. Good he didn't listen what we were saying.

* * *

><p>Mom got back home safely and with tons of new ideas for our shop. I was really happy to have her back.<p>

When she noticed my lip cut, now as a small scratch, all she could do was laugh.

"What happened to you?"

"I fell" guess I made her day.


	7. You Belong With Me

**Author's Note: **Here's the last chapter! I got quite inspired and dreamy :) definitely Zack and Aerith make a nice couple :3

Enjoy! Please let me know what you think of this story, you opinion matters! I want to that all the people that red this, it makes me so happy :')

Thank You!

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's POV<strong>

The whole week passed in a blur. Just a blink and I was at the library studying for a huge test on Monday.

Genesis, Tseng, Tifa, Cloud and I were buried in the books and notes of Mr. Valentine's class.

"Okay, Tifa: which is the function of white blood cells?" Tseng asked, he definitely looked like a teacher.

"Mmm… to protect our body?" Tseng nodded.

"Correct! Aerith! What are red blood cells?"

I sighed through my nostrils "cells that carry oxygen and give blood its red color"

Cloud was almost falling off the chair and Genesis was irritated "Tseng, can we pause for a moment? My brain is burning"

"Mine got plenty of _blood cells_" Cloud joked.

"Why didn't he gave us a guide or at least a chapter list? Thanks to that we have to study the whole book!" Tifa complained.

Reno entered the library and sat in a very suspicious way.

"Look what I have!" he took out of his jacket pocket various colorful pieces of paper. "Just printed!"

"Reno, how did you get them?" Tseng had closed his book and faced Reno.

"Well, let's just say that _I_ have the right to" that really didn't convince Tseng, but kept him thinking...

"Wait, are you part of the committee?" Reno nodded.

"I'll be the DJ tonight. Haven't you red the posters around school?"

"Not really" this conversation was more into Reno and Tseng than into any of us; the guys kept talking, almost arguing

"I'll go to my locker" I said as I stood up.

"I'm going with you" Cloud, Genesis and Tifa stood up as well. All of us walked out of the library and on our way we spotted Elena.

"Are you guys done? I was still fixing some things of tonight's dance and chasing Reno for the tickets."

"Actually, _we_ are done, but Tseng's still there, so is Reno" Genesis said.

"Thanks! see you at lunch" Elena waved at us and ran to the library.

* * *

><p>I opened my locker and dumped some books except Health. I sighed.<p>

"Are you going to the dance?" Tifa sounded like she was going.

"I'm not sure. Probably not"

"Why?"

"There's so much to study, and I'm so failing this subject; anyway, are you wearing a dress?"

* * *

><p>Tifa told me every detail about the dress and make up she'll be wearing tonight. I wasn't going to go, Mr. Valentine was the only evil teacher that left homework <em>and<em> a test for monday, the other teachers were nice enough to give us a _free_ weekend.

"C'mon Aerith! You should come" Elena encouraged.

"Thanks, but even if we hadn't the test I wouldn't go. Besides, all of you are going in couples, it'll be awkward"

The girls were quiet for a moment. Then, Elena spoke.

"Why don't you invite Zack?" she had a mischievous grin.

"I agree with you. Invite him!" Tifa said.

"I… don't know…" I took a sip from the coke can and stared at the tray. I sighed.

"Okay then, if you change your mind…" Elena handed me a ticket for the dance.

"Huh?" I stared at it quite unsure and as something strange.

"Take it!" she encouraged. "Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind about it. If so, the dress code is formal" she smiled.

"Thanks, I guess"

* * *

><p>Mom was at the shop while I studied hard at home. It was getting dark, when I glanced at Zack's window and noticed him getting ready for the dance. I had a weird feeling on the tip of my stomach, as is something were telling me "<em>Aerith! Go to the dance and run for the boy if your dreams! You've waited so long!<em>"

Zack smiled at me and wrote "You going tonight?"

I replied "No, studying" and then he wrote back "Wish you were!" Zack looked so handsome, he even changed his hair and I looked like a mess with my pj's; I felt my heart race as he left his bedroom. I sighed.

"Okay Aerith, you are brave enough to confront a witch, but not good enough to go after the prince…" I said out-loud and sighed. "I have earned so much that I can't lose anything" I said again and placed all the books, papers and stuff on the desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

Luxiere, Kunsel and I were in-line to ball room were the dance was being held; it was a nice building, I've only seen it by the outside but never entered.

"Why didn't you picked her up?" Kunsel asked Luxiere.

"I don't know, thought it was better to meet up here" both of them kept a conversation I didn't really care of paying attention to.

I looked around stupidly to see if _somebody_ came. "How could I be so stupid and have not asked Aerith out?" I thought and letted out a sigh.

"What's wrong man?" Luxiere looked from the back of his shoulder and noticed me staring into the distance with my hands inside the trouser pockets.

"Huh? Nothing, just kinda bored" Kunsel giggled and said.

"Are you jealous that you don't have a date but we do?" he said poking my arm. I really feel like punching his face.

"No, am not. What is taking them so much?" I drastically changed the subject. Kunsel rolled his eyes and took a step to the front, finally, the line started to move.

* * *

><p>The ball room was rally nice, it had its lights off except for some color reflectors on the DJ's stage and other small ones on strategic spots, making it look like a starry night. The decorations were simple but gave it some kind of <em>magical touch. <em>On the left side was a door leading to a more private area, and by the right were the restrooms.

I noticed Cloud with Tifa at the entrance, I waved at them and all of us took a seat near the wall. Reno was already with the loud music, it was pretty good.

Tseng also approached the table and sat, waiting for Elena to finish with some last minute details.

"Wow! This place looks so fairy-tale like!" I heard Tifa say, she looked good. "Elena, you made a great job!"

"Thanks Tifa! It was hard, but I guess it payed off!" Elena giggled. "There's so many people here" she said. The music was loud but didn't make talking difficult.

"Yeah, I guess your job did pay off, huh?" Tifa continued. Elena nodded happily.

Yazoo approached Elena and waved at us. "Elena, we need your hep with some things. The snack bar hasn't arrived and almost everybody is here" Yazoo spoke calm yet worried. He wasn't anything like Loz or Kadaj. _Nicer_ would be the word.

Elena sighed in discontent and muttered "Why me?", she began to walk with Yazoo. "Sorry guys, I'll be right back!" she shouted.

I turned my attention to the door and saw Cissnei with Loz. She looked nice but didn't _really_ took my breath away as it did with some guys.

Somehow, Cissnei wasn't as pretty as before. Maybe wearing a sexy dress and runway make-up was for some, their idea of beauty, but now is wasn't for me. Since Cissnei changed me for Loz I've been thinking more about what really matters and not just a pretty face.

* * *

><p>"How can you run in those shoes?" I guess it was a little dumb from Tseng's behalf. Elena looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Practice, I guess" she wasn't sure if to answer or not. Yazoo approached Elena once again.

"The things are now here and settled, I tell you so you know." He want back to sign some papers. Elena sighed in relief and threw herself on the lounge seat on her back.

"Thank God. I will now relax" she letted out. Tseng giggled and kissed her cheek; Genesis made his way to our little circle, he came alone.

"Hi" he said and waved, we waved back.

"Bachelor too?" I asked him, he nodded. "Nice" I was sarcastic.

The couples went off to the dance floor and what it seemed to be a garden (the oh-so-called private area).

"So, Aerith's coming?" Genesis tried to break the ice, it was quite uncomfortable.

"No, she's studying at home" I replied.

"I see…" now it was just the music…

"Wanna grab something to eat?" I asked, I could hear _and_ feel my stomach grumble.

"Sure" he said and made our way to the famous _Snack Bar. _A few minutes later, Cloud and Tseng joined us; this bar was mainly ours, nobody else but Kadaj and Yazoo stopped to eat. Maybe because they were part of the committee and had some trouble with it.

Now Tseng, Cloud, Genesis, Kadaj, Yazoo, and I were on the seats talking. Guess I never imagined hanging out with the silver heads… Maybe so much candy and food had drunken me…

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's POV<strong>

I hurried to take a shower and blow dry my hair. It was the quickest shower I've ever had.

Mom arrived from the shop. She noticed me doing my hair.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. I stopped.

"Yeah, to the school's dance…" my volume decreased with every word. Mom smiled and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Okay then, tell me when you are ready" she smiled and stood up "If you need some help, let me know." Mom said as she closed the door.

I finished my hair and carefully did my make up, remembering some of the tips and tutorials from Tifa. When I finished, I opened the wardrobe and spotted the dress I had bought the day of the mall with Tifa.

"_Look! It's so pretty!" I couldn't help but stare at such a beautiful dress, the best part was that the store had massive discounts, including such exquisite piece._

"_Yeah! you should take it" Tifa encouraged me. "I'm going to buy one, you never know when you'll need it for" she was being very convincing._

"_You think? Then let's go and try them out" I had fallen for it. Tifa smiled in satisfaction and we entered the store._

Tifa was right: _you never know when you'll need it for. _What a better occasion than this…

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

After a few cups of water and a refreshing face wash, I went back to my senses.

I heard some _sniffing_ and even _crying. _Have I confused and entered the girl's room? I quickly ran to see the door's signal. No, I haven't mistaken…

I headed to the cubicle where the noise came from and carefully knocked the door. "Hello?" the door slowly opened and revealed Luxiere.

"What happened man?"

"She dumped me!" Luxiere sobbed, he really was hurt. "Why does life have to be like this Zack?"

"I… I dunno" I managed to get out from my mind. Was this _really_ happening?_Now_? "Dude, I'm sorry…"

I tried to make him stand up and bring him forward to the sink. Luxiere's tie was dirty from the snot and tears. He must've forgotten that the tissue was beside him.

Cloud entered the restroom with a stained blazer. Then I made him a look about Luxiere.

"What happened?" the blonde was puzzled and thought Luxiere was drunk, but he was just depressed. Maybe his voice was too low to hear because Luxiere didn't say a thing.

"His date dumped him" I whispered.

"Man, let's get you fixed." Cloud commanded. Luxiere stood straight and washed his face with cold water. I grabbed some paper towels for him.

"Take the tie off, it's nasty" Cloud said, next, Luxiere took it off and placed it on his blazer's pocket.

"Thanks" Luxiere managed to say. His voice was a little hoarse.

"I'll bring you some water" I said making my way to the Snack Bar. I grabbed a bottle and went back to the restroom. Inside, Cloud was struggling with a stain and Luxiere stared blankly at the mirror.

"Here" I handed the bottle to Luxiere, he nodded as a thanks and drank it.

"Let's get out of here" Luxiere came back to life and the three of us walked out of the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's<strong> **POV**

I walked down the staircase.

Mom was at the kitchen reading some book about gardening she bought at the Nibelheim.

"I'm ready" I announced. Mom looked up from her book and smiled.

"You look adorable" she said sweetly. "You don't forget anything?" I shook my head "Well, let's get going"

I carefully fastened the seatbelt. On my lap rested a folded piece of paper, this will be the only thing I'll need, no words, just this… and the ticket.

* * *

><p>I glanced at the car's clock, 9:39. Will he <em>still<em> be there? I hope he doesn't leave yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

The girls were on the restroom and _us _were chatting almost in the middle of the dance floor, five more steps and we'll be on the exact middle.

I had no idea where our conversation was going to: first, we started with Luxiere's depression, second, why girls always go to the restrooms in packs, third girls, fourth, video games, and finally, Reno's music selection.

"Man! I love that song!" Genesis was hyperactive.

"What's the name?" Cloud asked curious

"I have no idea. I always listen to it on the radio"

After a while Genesis went back to his senses and sat down; the girls came back and sat as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's POV<strong>

"Here you are. At what time do I pick you up?"

I quickly made up something "Tifa will take me home, don't worry" Mom nodded and waved. "Bye" I slammed the car's door and almost run to the entrance, if it wasn't for the shoes…

Remorse invaded me as soon as mom drove away… lying wasn't good, but _this_ was important. Maybe I'll get home by walk... alone.

* * *

><p>I gave the ticket to the person in charge, Kadaj but then he was replaced by Yazoo. "Hello" he said nicely.<p>

"Hello" I replied, Yazoo took out the detachable piece of the ticket, introduced it on a wooden urn and gave me the other one.

"There you go. Have fun!"

"Thanks" I took the ticket and rushed myself inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Zack's POV<strong>

I drank some water, and continued talking with the guys. Luxiere was much better, a couple of cokes fixed him up.

"And then Genesis, mixed the green tube with the orange one. Foam and some kind of gas came out." Tseng said between laughs about Genesis's mishap at LAB class. Genesis only glared at him.

"At least I don't make stupid questions to girls" Tseng stopped laughing and a serious look took over his face.

"Okay, let's keep it cool. Anyone want a-" I wasn't' able to finish when Cloud tilted my head making it face the entrance. My jaw literally dropped when I saw her. I was breathless.

Some oh's were filling the atmosphere.

Aerith was looking for somebody, then she faced me. I began to walk towards her, feeling everybody's eyes on us; she looked so beautiful…

Aerith resembled an angel, the loveliest being on earth.

Her light brown hair felled into a cascade almost past her waist and slightly curled in the edges. The green of her eyes was stronger because of the earthy tones of her make-up. The long dress wrapping up her delicate body was stunning, it was of a soft peach color, even beige, the material was quite unknown by me but I noticed white-flowered lace staring from her front, making up one sleeve covering her shoulder, and framing her waist.

People kept dancing while others looked curious and expectant.

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith's POV<strong>

It felt like a dream.

As we walked I could notice our friends smiling and _at-the-edge-of-their-seats, _as if they were watching the most critical part of a movie.

Zack walked towards me, but Cissnei grabbed him by the arm. I really couldn't listen to what she was saying but I herd him "Excuse me". He completely ignored her

We weren't exactly on the middle of the dance floor, but I was with him at last.

Zack smiled at me, I smiled too looking down.

I unfolded the piece of paper that I've been holding almost the whole night, with its words inside me almost since I met him.

"**I love you"**

Almost as I showed it to him, Zack took out of his blazer a similar piece of paper.

It red: "**I love you**" I smiled at him not able to contain all the happiness I felt. A smiled drew across his face.

We were dangerously close right now. I cupped my hands around his neck. Zack held my waist. I whispered to myself "You belong with me".

Zack pressed his lips against mine, sweet and softly… I was hypnotized by the kiss he just gave me.

"Aerith" he breathed. "How could I've been such a fool and never notice it was you?"

Now my arms warped his neck ."Well…" I wasn't able to make up anything without making him feel sad or hurt.

* * *

><p>"Come" he grabbed my hand and leaded me towards a little but beautiful garden filled with flowers and tiny lights hanging out from some screens with flowers and green plants as well.<p>

We sat on a bench, besides us there was another couple but on the other corner.

Zack sighed and looked straight into my eyes. "From now on we'll be together" he was sincere.

"Can I believe that Mr. Fair?"

"Oh, Miss Gainsborough doubt's of my promises? Tell me, when have I let you down?"

"Hmmm… I don't really remember… or know.." Zack grinned and smiled to himself.

"You see?" I nodded smiling.

I stared into his eyes, it was hard not getting lost into them. "So pretty!" I accidentally letted out.

"What? the face?" he said referring to himself, quite proud.

"No, your eyes. Those are the most beautiful sky blue ones I've ever seen" he laughed gently. Zack's laugh was so melodic...

"What?" it was hard to make you mad or else.

"Thanks, my angel" I blushed.

"Why angel?"

"You wouldn't like to know" he stared into the night sky. I looked up to see the loveliest night sky ever, filled with tiny crystal shards, lighting up the night.

"I do" I insisted.

"Don't you want to keep it a mystery?"

"If you put it that way, maybe yes"

* * *

><p>"I have a surprise for you" he said quite serious.<p>

"Surprise?" I lifted and eyebrow. "I've had enough for one day"

"I'm sure you can handle this one"

* * *

><p>On our way we spotted Cloud, Tifa, Genesis, Elena, and Tseng.<p>

"We are _leaving_" Zack said, giving a special emphasis on the last word.

"Okay, take care" Elena smiled.

"See ya on Monday" Tifa gave me a mischievous smile. The guys waved.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind walking?" I shook my head. "I ask it because of your shoes"<p>

"I haven't been standing much anyway"

* * *

><p>As we walked through Midgar's streets, I asked him. "How did you.." It was hard to organize my ideas.<p>

"I just hoped you came. Even if you didn't show, I would have done the same. Also, I carried the paper just in case" he smiled and held my hand, I held his tighter.

We were standing outside the abandoned church…

"Close your eyes" he whispered softly into my ear, I felt his breath and shivered.

I kept my eyes tightly shut. I heard wood creak and Zack guided me.

"Don't open them yet" I heard him call.

Suddenly we stopped. I quickly took a step back when I stepped on a creaky piece of wood. "You may open them", at his words my eyes flew open, I gasped. In from of me rested the most beautiful bed of flowers, just like the ones I planted before. I was speechless.

"I tried to make my best as a gardner, I needed them alive at least by tomorrow. Guess I'll leave the rest up to you"

"Zack, thank you so much" I hugged him, Zack embraced me with his strong arms. I kissed his cheek and felt him smile. "I need to repay you somehow…" I mocked him.

"Hmm.. we'll see" Zack held my waist and kissed my lips.

I could hear some cheering and whistling behind us. We looked back and saw our friends standing at the church's entrance.

"They also helped on this" Zack said. I went to hug and thank them all.

* * *

><p>I changed into my pj's and cleaned the make-up in my face. Zack waited by his window.<p>

**Zack**- _Let me take you on a real date_

**Aerith**- _Sorry, but there's great test on Monday_

**Zack**- _Study date? :)_

**Aerith**- _On the church? :3_

**Zack**- _Okay_

**Zack**- _Good night my angel_

**Aerith**- _Good night my puppy_

**Zack**- _Puppy?_

**Aerith**- _You wouldn't like to know_

Zack smiled and shut his blind.

If my heart could smile, I bet it will be doing so this moment.

I shut the blind, turned off the night lamp and closed my eyes.

Now, he belongs with me... we belong together.


End file.
